Devotion and Desire
by madamemacadamia
Summary: Hinata has an addiction... and only Sasuke, her husband's boss, can give her what she needs. How long can they continue sleeping together without Naruto finding out? Multi-chapter with HEAVY/GRAPHIC lemons and cheating. ***REQUESTED*** by an anonymous reader. R&R!


**First chapter of this seriously heavy lemon series that I'm writing for a ***REQUESTER*** who has asked to stay anonymous. This story does contain VERY HEAVY AND GRAPHIC LEMON SCENES. If you do not like that or are under the age of 18 please DO NOT read this. This is chapter one. Enjoy!**

**.**

**ALSO DUE TO THE NATURE OF THIS STORY AS THIS IS SOMETHING I DON'T NORMALLY WRITE AND IT'S CONTENT IS SOMETHING I DO NOT AT ALL AGREE WITH HOWEVER IT WAS REQUESTED AND I HAVE AGREED TO WRITE IT. FLAMES **WILL** BE DELETED. NORMALLY I DON'T CARE ABOUT REVIEWS LIKE THAT BUT WHEN THEY ARE SO VERY EXPLICIT IS WHEN I DRAW THE LINE. **

**.**

**.**

Naruto waited patiently on the elevator as it ascended to the top floor. He let out a heavy sigh as he was nearing the top knowing that he'd soon have to face his boss, Sasuke.

"_Now arriving to floor thirty-two." _Came an automated voice as the elevator halted.

The blond straightened his crisp orange tie as the elevator doors opened. The entire floor was an office for the young Uchiha's use with a small foyer and a secretary's desk dividing the main floor from the people entering the elevator. Behind the secretary's desk stood a pink haired woman who clacked away at a keyboard with fast, well practiced strokes.

"Ah, Naruto, it's so nice to see you," she hadn't even looked away from her computer once. "Please sit down on the couch and I'll let Sasuke-kun know you're here." Her voice had a hint of a smile as Naruto sulked over to the patent leather couch across the way from her.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-san is here to see you." She said into her ear piece before going back to her computer work. Naruto idly stared out the large window toward the city. The sun was beginning to set and soon it would be dark. _'I hope he doesn't make this long,'_ the blond thought to himself with irritation. _'Hinata is expecting me tonight._' He thought of his wife and how often he saw her. Ever since he took on this job he has seen less and less of her. She was always on call at the hospital and he was constantly was asked to work late nights for that Uchiha bastard. Tonight was special, too… it's their one year anniversary and they were going to spend it together. It had been months since the young couple had been intimate with each other. With growing resolve Naruto decided that today was the day he would finally stand up to that teme! He was going home to see his wife.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun will see you now."

Removed from his thoughts Naruto got up and walked toward the large, black double doors that separated him from Sasuke. "Thanks, Sakura." He stole a glance at her before pushing through to meet his boss.

Sasuke sat reclined behind a tall, large cherry wood desk which was practically spotless save for a phone, two large computer screens, and a picture frame of his mother. The desk concealed his feet and wrapped far around the room to accommodate the need of more desk space. Behind him was a view of the almost set sun, the lights of downtown Konoha fully lit welcoming the night time. The room itself was bare with only Sasuke's desk and two large black couches on each wall. The black-haired man was sitting back in a large leather office chair. He wore a charcoal grey suit that was well tailored and a half unbuttoned white dress shirt that made him look as if he was tired. On Sasuke's face there was a light blush as well as a light sheen of sweat gracing his forehead.

"Yah, teme," Naruto stepped forward. "What's with the face, you hot? Do you have a fever or something?"

Sasuke lifted a hand in the air and lethargically waved it dismissing Naruto's questions. "Don't worry about it. I asked you to come in because I need you to work throughout the night," He grabbed a thick manila envelope and tossed it to the blond who caught it with fast hands. "I need you to finish this report for me. I need it finalized by tomorrow and ready to present to the board for the merger with Tsunade's company."

Naruto looked over at his boss with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Sasuke you cannot be serious. This is the third time this week you've asked me to pull an all-nighter. You even asked me to work on a Sunday… we're closed on Sundays." He held the envelope in a death grip. His boss leaned back in the large chair he sat in expelling a groan from his throat.

"Naruto, this is very important. As well as every other time I've asked you to work late. And don't I pay you overtime? You're my best friend and my top employee. You're working late. The end." Naruto stepped forward with a scowl gracing his features.

"Tonight is… is fucking special!" Throwing the envelope on the desk he took another step forward. "I promised my fucking wife that I would finally come home and spend time to her. Tonight is our anniversary Sasuke, why can't you honor that!"

The raven haired man looked coolly over at Naruto. "It's one night versus your job; the job that pays your bills and keeps you and your wife off the streets. Take your pick." A moment of silence passed between them. Without a word, Naruto grabbed the envelope and rushed through the double doors slamming them in his wake. Before he walked out, he stopped and looked back at Sasuke's flushed face.

"Teme, you need to get whatever it is you have checked out. You look like shit." All Sasuke did was nod and soon Naruto was out of sight.

Throwing his head back the black haired man let out a throaty moan as he slunk back into his chair. He buried his hands in the hair of the woman between his legs and forced her mouth down onto his throbbing cock. "Yah, Hinata, you're such a good girl keeping quiet while sucking my cock with your husband in the room." She hummed in response sending the vibrations up his length and giving him a shiver down his spine. He bucked against her hot mouth trying to bring her to take him in deeper but instead she pulled back letting her lips and tongue play with the head of him while using a hand to pump the hard member. He was close, so close.

He grabbed her hair once more and thrust hard against her forcing her to take all of his cock down her throat shooting his semen down her throat. It was so much cum that soon it began to dribble out as she choked on his thick length. Hinata pulled back and with her small hands she began to pump him again, making sure to get all of his cum into her greedy mouth until he was soft in her palms. She let go and licked the head of his cock before resting her head on his thigh. Sasuke looked down at her while leaning forward to wipe the cum and spit from her chin which she eagerly licked away, wanting more of his taste.

"You liked that didn't you?" He said in a breathy voice. She smiled and nodded shyly at him. "Oh, come on Hinata, you've been such a good little slut for me. Why so why now?" With fast arms and a yelp from Hinata's mouth he picked her up and threw her onto the desk.

"Sasuke-kun, please… this is embarrassing!" she looked away and blushed as he spread her legs forcing the dress she was wearing to ride up her thighs causing the fabric to bunch up at her waist. He ran a finger over her panties feeling the wetness that had soaked through.

"Ahh," he moaned at just touching her arousal. "You're so wet, Hinata. You're such a good girl." He looked a finger onto the crotch and pushed it aside revealing her wet slit that was dripping with cum for him. Her pussy was shining under the lights of the office with her juices coating her from her clit down to her asshole where the cum ran down. Sasuke took a finger and swiped some of her arousal up and licked it off. That small touch caused her to convulse against him. She was so ready for him to fuck her.

"Hinata, do you want me to taste you?" Sasuke taunted her while spreading her lips and spreading her cum all over her already wet pussy. "All you have to say is '_Daddy please fuck my tight little pussy_.' Can you do that for me? If you want to cum you have to say the magic words." Hinata wasted no time. She pulled the straps of her dress down to reveal her braless chest to him. Gripping them and pushing them together she began to rub her nipples before him.

"Sasuke-kun… please eat my pussy…" Hinata said in a labored voice. Sasuke chuckled in response before leaning in to flick her clit with his tongue teasingly. Soon, his chin was completely coated with her cum. The girl bucked against his face grinding hard as she brought her hands to the back of his head trying to get more of his mouth on her. Unexpectedly, he pulled away from Hinata's grip emitting a whine from her as he leaned up to look at her exposed form again. Sasuke moved up between her legs nesting his hips between her thighs and leaned his face into hers.

"Lick," he said. Soon enough Hinata grabbed his face and began to lick her cum off of his chin until he was completely cleaned. She moved lower and began to kiss and suck on his neck leaving little bite marks in her wake. "Ah, you like the taste of your cum, don't you." Hinata didn't need to say anything; her hips grinding against his exposed cock said it all to him.

Her black hair spilled over the edge of the desk as Sasuke began to push her body back down onto the cool wood of the desk. Taking his length in one hand he began to run it between her folds, getting her slick wetness around him, readying him to take her. Hinata mewled at the delicious feeling of his head rubbing on her clit and teasing her entrance. She looked up into his dark eyes and silently begged for him to enter her. Without warning he thrust into her tight body. She gave a throaty moan at the feel of his cock filling and stretching her.

Desperate for him to continue she began to lift her hips off the desk and thrust against him but Sasuke bore down on her forcing her hips to lay flat on the surface of the desk.

"No, you have to beg for it. Let me hear it." He growled in her ear. It was almost too much to bear. She was so ready to cum. All she needed was a good, hard fuck. Throwing all embarrassment out the window she began to beg for him.

"Sasuke-kun! Please fuck me! I need to feel you cum inside me! I can't take it anymore. I need you to fill me! Fuck me, please!" Before she could say anymore he began to take her at a fast and hard pace. Pushing her thighs back to force her body into a curled position he began to fuck her deeper. Hinata threw her head back as he hit her favorite spot mercilessly. Soon, her walls were contracting around him as she began her orgasm. Much to her displeasure, Sasuke pulled out denying her the satisfaction of riding it out.

"Who told you to cum without permission?" He growled between his teeth. Grabbing her long locks he threw her onto the ground to land on her knees before fucking her mouth with his cock forcing her to deep throat him. With one final thrust he shot his load down her throat which she eagerly drank up, wiping up the excess that dribbled down her chin to lick of off her fingers. He smirked looking down at her. "I'm not done with you yet."

**Ah! That was a doosy to write. Anyway, there will be a chapter two with, yes, more sex involved. I don't plan on letting this exceed four chapters. Five at the literal most. I have a hard time keeping up with updating stories when I'm in school so please be patient with me! Please follow this story for updates and hopefully I'll see you in my next chapter! Happy readings!**


End file.
